Rolling Boy
by Epi-with-a-mr.effie
Summary: There was no use in running away from the Ninja life. There was no amount of distance I could go to get away from the story, from the fighting. The only thing I can do now is roll along.
1. Chapter 1: In a moment

A NARUTO fanfiction

Chapter 1: In a moment

It was in a moment. A short breathless moment. The dark was consuming, the coldness... I could feel in my bones...

And then the moment ended.

My eyes were as wide open as they could be and yet, the sight before me didn't get any clearer. My glasses had been knocked off my face quite some time ago, and my vision was no longer clear enough for me too see what was in front of me... But I didn't need glasses to feel the pain rippling through my shoulder.

My head slowly fell; my wide eyes looking down at my red shirt... and it slowly occurred to me that red shouldn't have been the color of my once yellow shirt. My eyes slowly focused on the gaping hole in my shoulder. But in that moment I couldn't process it, couldn't grab it. My head tilted back up too the man in disbelief and horror. The stranger... there was no hesitation, no moment where time seemed to slow down.

The black metallic barrel was shoved into my face, the cool metal digging into my eye and a sinister smirk, exploded on the stranger's face... and the strangest words spilled from his mouth.

"It's in these moments... that I always find the most pleasurable." He whispered his smooth masculine voice seeming to echo in my ears. I sow his finger twitch, and I only had enough time to suck in a deep breath. Several explosive sounds smashed into my ears, and pain exploded on the right side of my face as though, the flesh had been ripped right off- the sounds of explosions were suddenly muffled, and my vision blurred till it was black.

I didn't fell myself collapsing. The only thing I processed was the moment. Where the darkness sucked me in as though it was waiting for me, with its arms wide open. And in the moment, I noticed the prickling sensation I felt in my finger tips, and I couldn't help but wonder... what a strange feeling it was.

 _"You're leaving?" I asked the elderly women, who smiled._

 _"Yeah, but only for a couple hours, I'm going to pick up my sister." she said unlocking the front door. I nodded in understanding looking back at the three younger kids standing behind me. A five year old, seven year old and a thirteen year old. All brats if you asked me. I sighed._

 _"Okay then-"_

 _"Watch them, huh, and behave!" She yelled back into the house before leaving. I rolled my eyes, going over to lock the door behind her. I stopped at the door, eyeing the man in front of our gates. Blond hair, dark eyes, tall and slightly big. He wore a navy blue shirt and baggy jeans. Keeping my eyes trained on him I reached outside to close the screen door. Twisting it lock I stepped back to close the hard door only to pause when I heard the old women speak._

 _"Can I help you?" She asked. The man's eyes didn't even glance at the women but suddenly landed on me and... It might have been my imagination but... a bolt of fear slithered down my spine, as those eyes continued to seemingly look through me. I swallowed thickly, gripping the hard door. Why was I scared? He was just looking at me._

 _The sound of glass shattering had me jumping and I whirled around ripping my eyes from his, the fear disappearing as I focused my attention on the younger kids. I blinked at the glass on the floor, then at the oldest of the three. Ivory. There was a moment of silence as we all stared at the clear liquid sliding across the floor._

 _"What? It was on accident geez!" Ivory exclaimed her long black hair swaying as she_

 _turned around to search for the broom. My gaze shifted over to the two younger ones. Leslie, and Victoria, the two sisters. They were looking at each other and a second later they burst into a bout of nervous laughter._

 _"You scared me Ivory!" Victoria laughed, a hand on her chest. The younger one nodded in agreement. They both seemed to be fine. I turned my attention back to Ivory who had successfully located the broom, and was now sweeping up the glass._

 _"Don't worry about that, I'll get it in a little bit. Vic, and Leslie-"_

 _"We know. Don't get off our chairs!" Leslie interrupted._

 _"Yeah! so we don't get cut right!" Victoria agreed. I nodded watching as Ivory angrily set the broom aside, and sat down back in her own seat to finish her food. What was her problem? She didn't even argue back that she could do it herself... I turned my attention back to the door, only to realize the old women was gone, and the man... was still there. His back was against our fence in a relaxed position. I closed the door quickly, not willing to risk the chances of meeting his eyes again._

 _"Who's that man?" Ivory asked. I shrugged, slightly wondering how she could even see him from across the living room. Could she see him through the window?_

 _"Who knows, probably a drug dealer." I commented nonchalantly. Her eyebrows furrowed, and yet she said nothing else. I blinked- this wasn't Ivory at all. Even the two kids looked up at her, curious. I stared at her for a moment assessing her glum expression before shaking my head. As I began to walk away from the door the doorbell rang._

 _I froze fear piling in my stomach, so rapidly that I almost collapsed to my knees, my head swiveled around to the door, and I stared at it as though it was going to swing open. I couldn't pretend no one was home, because he's seen me. That man... was at our door, I just know it. That man was bad news, really, really bad news._

I couldn't open my eyes. My heart picked up pace at the sudden revelation. I tried to move, but my body was heavy, and stuck to something. I was trapped, and I didn't know why. I was blinded, and my body was unmovable. Fear blossomed and I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. I struggled against the sluggish feeling attached to my body and attempted to force myself to move.

Warm pain shot up my arm, and the side of my face and I whimpered settling back down. My mind was racing, and the longer I stayed trapped the faster my breath came out. The pain dulled into a stabbing ache, and I choked on a sob.

There was a click, and I jumped slightly, holding my breath. There was soft thudding that was getting louder and louder, and the amount of fear I felt in that one moment... was indescribable.

" _Oh! Your awake!"_ A soft feminine voice said out loud stunning me. I was surprised because I did not expect anyone to speak and because it was feminine and in a different language.

" _Man, you had us worried there kid, we almost lost you several times."_ The stranger continued oblivious to my inner turmoil. Who was she? Where was I? What language was she speaking? I licked my lips surprised they weren't covered like my eyes.

Having settled down now that I knew there was no hostility from the women, I opened my mouth to speak.

"E-english?" I choked out, my voice horribly raw. There was a moment of silence, and I thought the women didn't hear me so I went to speak again.

" _I'm sorry what was that?"_ I frowned deeply. Did this woman not know how to speak English? I licked my lips again, and swallowed. What do I do? _"Ah you must be thirsty._ " The woman was talking again. What language was that, anyways? Japanese?

I froze at the sound of glass, and then there was swoosh. Liquid?

" _Here."_ I tensed when something touched my lips. I turned my head away from the offending item, only to yelp as blinding white pain exploded across my head. Only one arm responded to my pain, my right, and it flung up to grasp the side of my face, which only made it worse.

" _Calm down!"_ The women screamed something, but I couldn't hear it over the pain, pain, pain. My head grew unbearably hot, and the searing heat traveled across my shoulders. I removed my hand and grabbed the sheets I was covered in. Just when I did that hands grabbed my upper arms increasing the unbearable pain, and I sow a second before I passed out, a faint green glow, which should have been impossible.

Considering I couldn't open my eyes.

When I woke up again, it was merely because I no longer could stay asleep. My body was numb all over, and for some reason I felt...sluggish, maybe a little hot? Which was strange considering I could think clearly. Was I drugged? I tried to open my eyes, but still they stayed shut. I tried to raise my right hand now that I knew I could move it, but a strap around my wrist refrained me from moving it.

I frowned deeply, my heart speeding up before rationality came back to me. They probably restrained me to keep me from hurting myself again. I was not restrained because I was actually kidnapped and that foreign lady was just a dream. Nope not at all. And yet I couldn't help the fear twisting my gut.

" _Are you awake?"_ I tensed at the unfamiliar masculine voice. It wasn't the same voice of that man, but it was a man's voice never the less, even if it was in another language. Now that I really was paying attention the more it seemed like Japanese.

In that case I was fucked.

I've watched enough anime to pick up more than enough little phrases, and I've actually tried to speak Japanese seeing as how my one goal was to learn Japanese so I didn't have to read subtitles. But I hadn't gotten around to that yet, the most I can pick out was simple easy phrases. Plus the more I hear no English the more I am convinced that I've been sold to someone in the black market. Maybe that man wasn't a drug dealer but a slave seller.

It'd certainly explain why no one was speaking to me in English. I was sold to a Japanese man, and the women I heard earlier was his maid. Those sick bastards.

" _Do you have a name?"_ The man was still talking to me. Maybe I can pretend to still be sleeping, though for some reason I doubt the man won't not talk to me. Had he been talking to me the entire time? Or did he notice I woke up? I heard the man sigh even through the thing covering my head.

" _Look I know your awake, theirs no use pretending."_ Oh the man said an entire sentence this time, his stupid voice continued for like four seconds. That thought crossed my head and disappeared. This was not the time to be joking. Even the voice in my head seemed like it was shaking because well shit, I was in deep shit. And I was scared. What could I do? I was surprised I was still alive considering I had a gun shoved in my face.

" _My name is Shikaku."_ I paused recognizing this phrase. He was telling me his name right? I licked my lips. Kiku? His name was Kiku?

"K-" I swallowed and tried again. "K-kiku?" I questioned slightly afraid. What If I couldn't talk? What if the women from earlier had tried to punish me for talking? That thought had my stomach dropping, and the longer the silence dragged on the more I wished to just die.

" _Shikaku, my name is Shikaku."_ The man said it again, but now it sounded different. The Kiku, didn't seem quite like Kiku, but more like Sikuku, or maybe I just wasn't hearing him as clearly as I thought I was.

"Sikuku?" I tried again, this time my voice was stronger, especially now that I hadn't been stabbed or poisoned for talking. His voice was a little closer the next he spoke.

" _Shi-ka-ku."_ The man said extremely slowly pronouncing each syllable. Which made him sound kind of stupid, but I think I got it now. "Shi-ka-ku." I repeated, not as slowly, and certainly not as smoothly.

" _Yes, and what is your name?"_ The man said. And my mind went blank. I know he said yes, and something about name, and he was asking a question but... Was he asking for a name? My name perhaps? It would make sense, tell someone your name then ask for one in return. But why was he asking for a name? Shouldn't he be telling me to call him master or something?

Should I tell him my name? Why didn't he know already? Or was he just trying to talk to me? I licked my lips again, my throat incredibly dry. Somehow trying to say his name made me extremely tired... or was it the medicine? Wait he wanted a name right? I struggled to stay awake as I tried to remember my name...

But in that moment of me trying to remember my name I somehow found myself in a deep sleep.

A/N : So first of all Hello, I'm a stranger like all of you are. That's not what I meant to say, what I meant to say was that this is my first story, so criticism is accepted lol, bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter 2: Who are you?

I jolted awake, my heart beating erratically at the recent dream that I could no longer remember. My arms pulled at their restraints, and I faintly recalled a logical reason I came up with some time ago to explain why they were there. It was too keep me from harming myself again. Accepting that reason, my body slowly relaxed, until it was completely limp. After recalling what, and whom I met before I knocked out, I took note of the quiet room.

No one was here, I realized. There was no breathing, no sounds - nothing. Even through the thing wrapped tightly around my head, no sound made it to my ears. The silence was quite eerie. I was just lying there, completely blind to everything around me, restrained, and slightly worried. I pulled at the arm that had moved the first time I woke up- in surprise- but to no avail did the limb move.

I tried to remember how I freed myself the first time, but all I could remember was the pain... Was it rope? If it was rope though, I don't think I'd just be able rip my arm through. Maybe whoever tied me down used paper because they thought since I'm a girl they didn't think I'd be able to break paper...pft like no one could rip paper. I pulled at my wrist again, and again, and in a fit of desperation, I yanked my arm, only to yelp when I jostled my numb shoulder, causing some sort of throbbing that quickly subsided.

I winced rubbing my wrapped up shoulder with my hand- hey! I held my said freed hand in front of my face a second before I realized I couldn't see it. I laughed in pure joy, ecstatic to somehow be able to free myself from my constraints. It never occurred to me that I just ripped my arm though constraints that were there to keep a patient down. Instead I poked at my head immediately feeling around for the thing keeping my head in place. I felt nothing but some sort of incredibly soft cloth. Bandages maybe? I frowned and attempted to pick my head up.

It was heavy.

My frown deepened and I gritted my teeth forcing my body up. My head stayed on the bed till the last moment, making me stretch out my neck painfully as well as applying pressure to my shoulder. Forcing my body into a sitting position, I finally used my free hand to help my head stay straight. It would sway if I even tilted it a little bit.

I kept my head completely still as I removed the hand holding it and reached for my other bounded arm, ripping what felt like leather right off. Which was impossible right? I mean I didn't just have super strength all of a sudden. I shook my head, it didn't matter how I was able to do it. Yeah that's right I had to leave, and escape my captives. I sat there for a moment trying to control my breathing. I was scared there was no doubt. I could barely hear anything through these bandages, and I couldn't see at all. What if someone was standing in front of me right now just watching?

That thought had a shiver slithering down my spine and I swallowed, shaking my head in an attempt to bring my attention back to the task at hand.

I licked my lips and ran my hand around the edge of the bed. Once I found the seemingly only open area (didn't have a bar) I pulled my tired heavy body over to it and paused. My head barely moved as I attempted to listen for breathing, and again I heard nothing. Assured that no one was in the room, I swung one leg over, then the other, hitting my ankle on the bar.

I yelped- only to quickly bite my lip nearly drawing blood waiting until the pain dulled before moving again. I faintly noticed that my feet didn't touch the ground when I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, but when it did register in my mind I was already jumping off. A moment of fear made me cry out, even when my feet touched the ground a second later. I held a fist to my heart, scared. I should've been able to touch the floor. The last I remember I was 6ft 1… I shook my head; it was probably my imagination, since I was probably drugged and blinded it was most likely affecting my head.

Nodding to myself I slowly walked around the room, my hand in front of me less I bumped into anything. My legs felt like Jelly but other than that they seemed to be fine. I bumped into a dresser, and a curtain, and a lamp and something I couldn't identify and then finally after seemingly tracing the walls for hours I came upon a door.

The door was not locked, and I slowly twisted it open. Was this the door to freedom? I tried to strain my ears for something, anything, but nothing came out. My heart was beating erratically in my chest from fear of the unknown. Was it nighttime? And why didn't they lock the door? I walked slowly forward, unsure, and hesitant. I licked my lips again, my palms becoming clammy. When I touched something cool, I examined it, nearly sighing. Ah, that's why the door hadn't been locked.

It was a bathroom.

I pulled my hand back from the dip in the sink, and paused. I was in a bathroom, and in bathrooms there was always a mirror. My heart was beating faster than before. I reached a hand up and touched the bandages covering my head. What would I see? Could I even take it off? I swallowed thickly and ran my right hand across my head until I found the end tucked in at the base of my neck.

I licked my lips again and swallowed thickly. Should I or should I not? Well if I wanted to leave this place I would need to see where I was going, there's only so long that I can go with bumping into every little thing. Nodding to myself I began unwrapping the thick bandages. As the weight on my head slowly loosened my hand began to shake. What would I see? I remember the gun in my face, the cool metal, feeling even colder against my heated skin.

My heart leaped into my throat and I stopped pulling the bandages to grip the sink. My body was shaking as I recalled the man's sinister smile, and his lowly spoken words. And those eyes... My already weak legs collapsed under myself, and I buried my head in my hands, my breathing coming out so quickly that I went lightheaded.

That man... did this to me.

He did this to me, a stranger, as though he snapped his fingers and everything just went… horribly wrong. Such a man… and he… he got away with it.

I slapped my cheeks letting the stinging pain bring me back. I didn't want to go there, not now, not here. Grabbing the counter, I forced myself to my feet. My body was shaking uncontrollably, but I forced my hands to move, to see what he had done. If I was going to escape these Japanese captives, I needed to see what was in front of me. If I was going to get anywhere I needed my eyes.

My head felt cold as I removed the last bandage, and my head almost felt too light. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried to open my eyes. I rubbed my eyes a little before trying again, and slowly my heavy eyelids rose.

It wasn't in the middle of the night like I assumed it was, and the stinging sunlight pierced my eyes. I hissed slapping a hand over my face, my shoulders tensing. I blinked behind my hand, my eyelids feeling like sand. After a moment, I slowly lifted my hands, my eyes nearly closing as I tried to see past all the light. After what seemed like forever I could finally see what was in front of me... however, it was incredibly blurry, and somehow the towel I was currently starring at was a light gray.

It probably wouldn't have been such of a big deal if everything I was currently looking at wasn't fifty shades of gray. But the wall was gray, the towel was gray, the light switch was gray.

I swallowed the bile that had risen and resorted to biting my lip. How bad could he have messed up my face? I closed my eyes took a deep breath and slowly turned around, placing my hands on the sink. I braced myself as much as I could, my hands gripping the counter until they ached.

And I opened my eyes.

There were many things that my eyes focused on, and my mouth slackened in complete and utter horror. My short hair was a pale gray, my left eye was a bright gray color, and my right eye was a dark gray almost black. And the right side of my face oh my god, my face... it was scarred over horribly, the skin looking as though someone just ripped their nails into my flesh repeatedly. The skin was light gray, and there were several long stitches stretching across the longest and seemingly deepest ones. But what surprised me the most, was my small girlish face, big round eyes, and the- oh so obvious difference in height.

My head was barely above the counter!

My eyes flickered around to each corner of my face, repeatedly looking at all the empty air above my head, to the stitches embedded into my skin. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the flipping Fuck! My body collapsed to the ground, but instead of hitting the cold tile, long warm arms wrapped around my horribly small body. I couldn't stop shaking enough to move away, and it was getting harder to get the air I needed.

Two black eyes appeared in my vision, and for some reason my eyes zeroed in on him. It was still blurry of course, but my body calmed, and my breathing calmed down after some moments. I was still panicking inside, but it was almost like my body… calmed by itself. Which only made me internally panic even more.

The man seemed to have been surprised by my actions, but didn't he do something to me that made my body calm down? He said nothing signaling towards my abrupt calmness, and my heart picked up pace. The strange man with two lines coming down his face (scars?), and a goatee, picked up my light body and brought me out of the bathroom, where a slightly panicked looking nurse was rummaging around the room.

The man placed me on the bed, and immediately the woman was on me. I let her check me, my body being too tired to protest for some reason. As the women's hands ran over my shoulders and head she spoke in Japanese, some of her words sounding familiar.

" _Jezz, How'd you get there all by yourself, and take off your bandages! My goodness, if you had torn any more stitches I'd knock you upside your head myself. Medical Ninjutsu could only do so much you know! How are you even up? I've dosed you with enough anesthesia, that you should at least be asleep for an entire day, not two hours my god!_ "

I caught two words, Ninjutsu and god.

Was this the crazy type of doctor? The ones that talk about how everyone is mean to them, or how they met aliens, or in this case a god with Ninjutsu... or was she a secret ninja, tasked to watch over me by the gods. Pfft. I scoffed at my own imagination; surprised I could even think clearly enough to joke around... In my own head.

I shook my head, my eyes scanning the room- hospital room- until they caught onto black curious eyes. There was something about the man sitting across from the bed I laid in that screamed _familiar_ , not that I recognized his face but just his, I dunno... _presence._ Which was strange in itself considering I never recognized people before by their presence. I paused examining the mist I seemed to be looking at, and it suddenly clicked. Was this man...

"Shi-ka-ku" I sounded out, pointing at the man. The man smiled and nodded.

" _Hai, glad you remembered, and what's your name?_ " I noted that the women went quiet when I spoke. Ignoring it I focused on the man's words. Okay, the man said yes again and name, he must be asking for my name again. I recalled our last conversation, where I fell asleep without telling him my name. Now that my surprise had completely woken me up, I ranked my brain for a name.

I frowned deeply. Who was I? I tried to recall what I wrote on assignments before turning them in, or people calling my name but I couldn't remember... what my name was. My eyebrows knitted together pulling slightly at the raw skin. I stared off at the far wall, while placing a hand in my hair massaging the soft uneven strands between my fingers, trying to remember... anything. Every single part of my life seemed so clear and yet how could I not remember my name? I pulled at a strand of hair, feeling the tug I sighed dropping my hand in my lap and looked up at Shikaku...

Speaking of, that named sounded familiar... It kind of sounded like Shikamaru from Naruto... wait his dad, what was his name again? I recalled all I could and was surprised to find a clear picture of an older man... With a goatee, and two scars running down the sides of his face. It took all I had to keep my mouth from dropping open in utter surprise.

He wasn't wearing a green vest, no but there was one draped across the chair he was sitting on. I swallowed thickly, rubbing my eyes. Coincidence was all it was- but now that I think about it the women had said Ninjutsu... I covered my mouth and nose, my eyes flickering between the two. Was this a joke? No they wouldn't go so far as too shoot me in the face, just for a joke... it wasn't a dream because everything was so real. Way too real.

I closed my eyes, frustration bouncing around my head.

" _Shikaku, we shouldn't pressure the boy, he had a direct hit to his head, he shouldn't be alive, but since he is, there's only a 6% chance he'd remember anything_." The woman was talking again, this time to Shikaku, in a low voice. The black haired man sat back with a sigh.

" _Why couldn't Ibiki do this or maybe Inochi?_ " The man said with a heavy sigh looking down at me. I simply blinked, trying to pick up any words I recognized but was unsuccessful.

" _Because, this is not an interrogation your simply watching the boy Shikaku, and your very smart and patient he'll need someone like you especially since we don't know anything about him, other than he might have originated from the Uzumaki clan... and that he was nearly killed._ " The women said placing a hand on her hip, and sending a very pointed look towards him. I perked slightly at the mention of Uzumaki. Why was she mentioning that name? My mind flashed to the red head clan, then to my own hair. I couldn't tell if it was red, but it shouldn't have been anyways; after all I had dark brown hair. I licked my lips and swallowed. No she must have said something else.

" _Yeah I know but... he doesn't even understand what were saying._ " The man glanced at the women before looking at me. I resisted the urge to tilt my head. The nurse looked down at me in surprise.

" _How do you know?"_ I blinked, she was asking "how" something.

" _One, He hasn't said a single word but my name, Two he hasn't reacted to anything we've said, other than me asking for a name, and even then he seemed frustrated. Three he has an accent, I noticed when he spoke my name_." Shikaku was speaking about names again, probably wondering why I couldn't say a name or something, or coming up with theories as to why my name was yet to be said.

What should I say? What could I say? Wait... did they understand English? Maybe they just thought that I knew Japanese, and decided to speak that without knowing if I even could speak their language.

" _Impossible! What other language is there other than the one I speak now_?" The women glanced between the man, and me her eyes lingering on me. Shikaku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um... Shikaku? I don't understand what your saying, can you speak English...?" I asked my voice going quiet at their intense stares. I tensed under their eyes. Did I say something wrong?

" _What a strange language."_ All of our heads turned to the new visitor and this time I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. Gray and white triangle hat, with long white and gray robes, adorned a short old man. Even though the colors were all gray and white, I couldn't mistake that hoarse voice and slightly blurred face.

" _Hokage-sama!"_ Shikaku, and the nurse said at the same time. Hokage... I was on drugs, yes that was it, and I think I'm seeing all these Naruto characters but actually they were all doctors and I was hallucinating... My attention was quickly drawn away from my mind to the small presence behind the old man. Which was strange considering that I felt it as though it was a cotton ball touching my skin.

" _I brought someone to visit the child if you don't mind_." A bundle of white hair appeared from behind the white and gray robes and my heart nearly stopped. The small supposed to be blue-eyed boy glanced around the room his eyes landing on mine and scrunching up in surprise.

" _What happened to yer' face_?" I ignored whatever he said and jumped off the bed adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran up to the small boy his eyes going wide. He took a couple steps out the room and I followed until his back hit the hallway wall.

I searched those light gray's, seeing the uncertain slightly fearful expression. I lifted a hand up running a hand across the lines on his cheeks. No matter how blurry my vision was, I couldn't mistake the whiskers on the boy's cheeks. Said boy flinched but didn't dare move other wise.

Naruto?

"Who are you?"

A/N : Sorry if this chapter was confusing, I have rewritten it, and attempted to make it clearer. This is in first person, and my character is indeed confused, hello I'm sure anyone would be, if they woke up tied to a bed, were blinded and being spoken to by Japanese people. If it is still confusing, please tell me what I should fix to make it clearer, or sections that are unclear or else I won't be able to fix them. I do not mean to confuse anyone, everything I write sounds okay in my head, which may be the problem lol. Anyway signing out, bye.


End file.
